You Belong With Me
by JeeJ
Summary: Chloe is with Tom, but is she really happy? Everyone knows that Beca is in love with the redhead, but does Chloe think they belong together? Based off Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me.


**A/N: I haven't had time to finish the next chapter to my other Pitch Perfect story, but I had this idea in my head after having to listen to this song for quite a long time. If you haven't read my other story, check it out! Hope you like this, please review.**

**And some of the words from the song have been changed a little to fit.**

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend ‒ he's upset,_  
_He's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause he doesn't get your humour like I do._

Beca was sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her and her headphones placed neatly on her head. The brunette was bobbing her head slightly and tapping away at the keyword as she created a new mix. The hopeful DJ stopped the track she was currently listening to as she caught a flash of red hair in the corner of her eye.

She removed her headphones and turned her head to look out of the window, a smile creeping across her face as she watched her neighbour. Her neighbour was the one and only, Chloe Beale. She was amazing in every way possible. She had gorgeous cerulean blue eyes with a sexy mane of red hair surrounding her child like and adorable face.

Yes, Beca Mitchell, the bad ass DJ and fallen for her best friend, Chloe Beale, the sweetest girl you could ever meet. The DJ's face immediately contorted into a frown when she saw that Chloe seemed to be on the phone, yelling at someone.

"It's probably Tom, again. They're always fighting. I don't know why they even go out." Beca muttered to herself.

Once seeing that Chloe had hung up her phone, Beca pulled out a large sketch pad from under her pillow. She then took a marker once she noticed that Chloe was looking at her through the windows and began to write something on the pad.

After the pad was turned, the redhead read it out loud. "You OK?"

Chloe paused for a moment before taking her own notepad and marker, jotting down a reply. She turned it around so Beca could read it.

"Tired of Drama." Beca read, instantly frowning a little.

The small brunette then proceeded to write a reply, showing Chloe instantly.

Chloe smiled when she read the note, "Sorry :(" She was happy that Beca cared about her, despite her rough exterior. It was one of the many things she liked about the mysterious DJ.

After reading the note, Chloe just simply shrugged and pouted a little before getting up from her seat as she saw Beca writing something again. The redhead closed her bedroom curtain, she didn't want to be rude but wanted a little time alone from her fight with Tom.

Beca looked up once she was done writing on the pad, but frowned when she saw that Chloe was no longer there. She still turned the notepad around, as if hoping that Chloe would open the curtain and see the message.

It was only three words, but three words that Beca reserved for very special people. It read 'I love you.'

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do._

I had been three days since Beca and Chloe had spoken. They had seen each other at school the previous day, but had no classes together and Chloe was busy with Tom, trying to make up to him.

Neither of them expected to see each other that night either, since both of them were supposed to be studying. But like usual, Beca wasn't studying and Chloe couldn't concentrate.

The redhead slowly peeked around the curtain to see if Beca was in her room, she was. Chloe chuckled to herself as she saw that the DJ was dancing around her room, something no one saw often. Chloe hadn't brought it up before, but she had seen Beca dance quite a few times and it always made her laugh.

Beca hadn't noticed the redhead watching her, so she continued to listen to Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA. She would never tell anyone, but it was one of her favourite songs and she always found herself dancing to it whenever she heard it.

_But he wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_He's the captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

The next day was the day of the big basketball game. Beca didn't want to go, but she was on the bleachers. It wasn't her idea, she could thank her father for that. He said that she needed to be involved in something or she couldn't move to LA after High School. The bleachers is the only thing that was anything to do with music, so here she is. Cheering on the team with her fellow band mates.

Their team had lost, and everyone was pretty bummed but Beca couldn't care less. She had just changed and was heading home when she bumped into a rather masculine female.

"Sorry." Beca mumbled.

"No, it's fine. My fault." The stranger replied, before stalking off.

Beca stood there, watching the stranger walk off for a moment. She could swear that that woman was familiar. Just as she was about to resume her journey home, the brunette received a text.

'Hey, you seen Tom? xx -Chloe' Beca read.

"Tom!" Beca suddenly exclaimed, realisation hitting her.

The stranger she had bumped in to wasn't a stranger, it wasn't even female despite the ridiculously short skirt. It was Tom! Chloe's boyfriend. Did she know that her boyfriend seemed to like dressing up as women? Probably not. Beca thought to herself whether or not she should tell Chloe, but it was just too difficult.

If she didn't tell her and Chloe found out, then finds out that Beca knew it could ruin their friendship and any chance at a relationship they could have. But, if she did tell Chloe then the redhead could be heartbroken and not want to speak to Beca for ruining her relationship. What was she supposed to do?

Beca huffed in frustration. "Why can't she just see that we should be together? We're perfect together!" Beca all but yelled before carrying on heading back home.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

Once Beca reached her house, she instantly ran up to her room and flopped down onto her bed. Despite the hard decision she had to make, she couldn't help but smile. She remembered the time that Chloe and her first met, and each time that she had to comfort her because she fell out with Tom.

The first time they met was at one of Tom's basketball games. Chloe was a cheerleader and Beca had been watching her for a while now. This particular game, she could tell that something was wrong with the redhead. She didn't plan on doing anything, but couldn't help herself when she heard the redhead crying in the changing rooms after the games.

"Uh.. hey. Is everything alright?" Beca asked the redhead as she made her way over to the redhead.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just.. my boyfriend." Chloe replied, wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" Beca asked, now sitting beside Chloe.

"Well.. we had a fight and I think it cost him the game. He told me just now that he couldn't stop thinking about the fight we had, and it caused him to miss the final shot." Chloe explained.

Beca stared at the redhead for a moment, "I'm sure that's not true. Now, come on. Ice cream's on me, it's not gonna eat itself."

"Alright." Chloe replied, smiling as they both got up and made their way out of the changing rooms.

From then, Chloe and Beca had spent quite a lot of time together. And since then, Beca had always been the one the redhead called when she and Tom got into a fight. A small ice cream pig out and sleepover with cheesy music was a tradition whenever the 'happy' couple fought, which actually happened at least once a week.

"How the actual fuck does Chloe not see that we belong together?" Beca wondered aloud.

_Walking the streets with you in your skin tight jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since he brought you down.

Beca and Chloe were sat on a bench at the local park, both of them had a smile on their faces. Chloe was rambling on a bout her day, she seemed to be happy for once. That was definitely something that Beca had seen, since she first met Chloe the redhead always seemed to be smiling, expect after just having a fight with Tom or actually being around him, when the smile seemed to be forced.

It was just one more thing that added to the mental list of why Chloe and Tom shouldn't be together.

Beca couldn't help but think how simple it was to be with Chloe, with anyone else she found it awkward and didn't like to converse. She usually found herself alone, but with Chloe she was drawn to her and wanted to stay. Chloe just made everything easy, like life was something to just float through and Beca loved that about Chloe. She was so carefree it was almost childlike.

_You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a guy like that?_

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
he's the captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

The last time Chloe and Tom fought, Chloe once again immediately went 'round to Beca's for ice cream.

"Hey, you OK?" Beca asked the redhead as they headed up to Beca's room.

Chloe nodded, "Yea. I'm fine. It's nothing." she replied wiping a tear from her eyes.

Beca frowned, "Chlo, I know you and I know when something is wrong. You're not being you and something is definitely wrong. Tell me." Beca demanded, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Honestly, it was nothing. Just a fight." Chloe replied, then added, "and we kind of broke up."

Inside, Beca was doing flips of joy. She was so happy! Finally Chloe and Tom had broken up, but Beca had to know why. She couldn't help the curiosity, she needed to know if it was because Chloe had feelings for her.

"Why?" Beca asked nervously.

"I saw him around town, in drag." Chloe replied with no emotion at all.

Of course. That's the reason. It had nothing to do with Chloe's feelings towards Beca. Obviously Chloe didn't like Beca in the way that the brunette liked her.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?_

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with

me,

It had been a whole week and Chloe had managed to stay away from Tom, despite the boy's begging. She had finally had enough of Tom. It was over. For good.

Chloe was getting ready for the end of year prom. She was wearing a beautiful white dress which sparkled slightly. As Chloe was getting ready, she noticed Beca sat on her bed on her laptop. The redhead got her notepad and marker and began to write something.

She showed Beca, who was now staring at the beautiful redhead. She was so gorgeous.

"You going?" Beca read out when the note was showed to her.

The DJ reached for her own notepad and write something down on it, frowning and shrugging as she showed Chloe.

"No. Studying for once." Chloe read out, laughing a little. She was a little surprised that the brunette finally decided to study.

Chloe didn't bother to reply, she just grabbed her purse and made her way out of the house. When she got out of the house, exiting through the backdoor to avoid commotion with her sibling, she saw that Beca was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Beca.

"Nothing, I knew you'd avoid pictures so I brought this." Beca replied, pulling her phone out and snapping a picture of the redhead.

"You bitch! I hate you!" Chloe yelled playfully.

Beca just rolled her eyes, "No. You love me." she grinned.

"Whatever. Now, I gotta go, I'm meeting Aubrey there." Chloe smiled and bid farewell to Beca before leaving.

As soon as Chloe left, Beca went back to her room and picked up her phone, dialling Jesse's number.

"Hey, Becaw!" Jesse called down the phone.

"Oh god Jesse! I don't think I can take this any longer! I saw her in her dress and she is gorgeous!" Beca frantically spoke through the phone.

"Whoa, calm down Becs. You just gotta tell her how you feel."

"Are you serious? One. She doesn't like me that way. Two. She's at Prom already."

"Oh please, she's so into you. It's obvious, even when she was with Tom. He even told me that he was jealous of you because you and her were spending so much time together. And, you could always go to Prom." Jesse replied.

"I have nothing to wear." Beca instantly shot that idea down.

"Leave that to me. I'm coming over." With that, Jesse hung up the phone.

"Great." Beca mumbled.

Within five minutes, there was a knock at the door. Beca made her way downstairs and opened the door to a grinning Jesse. The brunette boy entered and held out a short black dress in Beca's size.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Beca gaped at the dress.

"I know, it's your style and size." Jesse replied grinning proudly.

Beca took the dress off him and smiled, "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell her I love her." Beca whispered to herself, earning an approving nod from Jesse.

Before long, Beca was changed and heading down the stairs in the dress Jesse had got her. The boy stared at Beca with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! You look amazing!" He complimented.

"Thanks." Beca replied, still smiling. "You're the best guy in the world." She said before hugging the boy.

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Beca kept repeating the title of her favourite song in her head, You belong with me. She was about to enter Prom but her nerves were getting the better of her. With a deep breath, Beca entered and immediately spotted Chloe. The brunette walked straight over to the redhead and lightly grasped her shoulder.

Chloe turned around and her eyes widened at the sight. She would have never though she'd see Beca in a dress, but it was totally her style. It was short and black, hugging her figure nicely and still gave her that sexy mysterious look.

"Beca? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, but got no response.

Instead of replying, Beca searched through a bag that Jesse had given her and pulled out a piece of folded up paper. She carefully unfolded it and showed the note to Chloe.

It was the one she didn't get to show Chloe when she had first wanted. The one that read 'I love you.'

Chloe stood there staring at the note for a few moments. Was she seeing that right? When it finally sunk in, the redhead smiled and took her own note from her bag. She unfolded it and showed it Beca. The short DJ couldn't help but grin when it read the exact same as hers.

Chloe had written the note a while ago but didn't have the courage to show Beca before now.

The two stood in silence for a moment before a swift elbow in Beca's ribs brought the brunette instantly moving closer to Chloe. Beca cupped Chloe's cheeks and grinned.

"I love you, Chloe Beale." Beca whispered before pressing her lips gently to the redheads.

_You Belong with me._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! And please read my other fic. Thanks.**


End file.
